She likes it better
by Panur
Summary: She likes it better when Yoh tops, but above all, she likes herself and her dark desires. Mentions Hao/Yoh, Yoh/Hao and Yoh/Anna. Beware! Vaguely described sex. Disturbing imagery. Mentions of female masturbation. Mentions of rape and necrophilia.


**I'd like to make a point of AGAIN warning you before reading this ficclet. Please heed the warnings on the description before continuing. I won't be held responsible if you dislike the content even after all the warnings.**

**PD: I AM THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR, PANUR~! PEOPLE, BOTH IN THE HERMIONS AND MY OWN PROFILE, I EXPLAIN THE SITUATION, I JUST LEFT THE HERMIONS ACCOUNT AND CAME TO MY OLD ONE. Nothing has been stolen.**

* * *

**  
She likes it better**

She likes it better when Yoh tops.

That occurrence, however, is rare on itself, even when she can tell how much He enjoys it by the way her brother in law writhes in pleasure under Yoh's controlled, gentle thrusts. No, of course. Hao Asakura can't like it up the ass, not his grand Majesty, the most powerful shaman on Earth.

Oh, but he can _love_ it, and at times she would like to know if it is because He loves Yoh or loves Himself. Or Maybe He loves the love that His twin has for Him and responds only to this? _I love because I am loved_, and ohhhhh, can't she relate so well to that?

No, she can't. She thought she could once, but that happened what feels like a long time ago.

Most of the time it's Hao sticking it inside her husband, and she doesn't mind that. She might even like it, as much as anyone could like Yoh moaning and whimpering, emitting low, mind numbing little gasps of pleasure that make her tremble. Sounds he never makes on their coupling because she's always too dry when it's with him, sounds she can't bring herself to make because she never feels pleasure at his touch. Only a mild, annoying discomfort and the heavy burden of his shame and confusion and perhaps even fear.

Anna is not frigid. There's no way she can be when she feels warmth and wetness seep into the soft cotton of her underwear and trail lightly down her tights each and every time she can look at them thrusting against, inside each other… But she has never been able to come when she has sex with Yoh.

Only when he's doing Him.

Only when she's watching Them.

It doesn't happen as often as she'd like to, and nowhere near as often as she'd _need_ it to happen. But sometimes, Hao will relent. Something in the way He leans against his twin, the way He kisses and touches him, the delicate balance between submission and controlled power, and it's plain for her to see that He does it because He wants it to happen.

Hao tilts His head just so and Yoh kisses the offered skin reverently.

And she imagines herself biting on It.

Tearing at that perfect skin with her small, even teeth and hurting Him. She sees herself telling Yoh to fuck Him harder, ram it on Him, would love to see actual blood slowly dripping from the place the twins are entwined together.

_(deepdeepdeep)_

Would love to be able to have something to fuck Hao herself, make Him hurt and bleed and cry, make Yoh choke Him as he thrust harder each time, see Him climax inside the other's dead body.

_(eyes wide  
tiny veins on them rupturing as much as the tissues inside  
tanned skin loosing color and that dreadful  
unnerving  
sound of chocking  
breaths fighting to get in when they  
can't-) _

It's too much, too much.

With a nearly silent gasp she leans against the wall. She can feel the familiar throbbing between her legs; feel the lips of her sex engorge with blood and heat and the pleasurable feeling of her arousal overflowing them, her own scent becoming strong and significant. She can feel a metallic sensation at the bottom of her stomach and only her own hand slipping underneath her underwear, her lips pressed together and knees slightly separated can quell it, only as she slips three fingers inside that desperate, selfish female crevice and brings her own body to a climax that she is only able to attain by herself.

She doesn't share and maybe she is unable to, and she has no intention of giving up her solitary pleasure in exchange of mingled warmth that makes her body tense with something too vague to be disgust at herself for allowing her frame to be sullied.

_(Push harder and thrust deeper, something within breaks with the frailty of china and she falls over the pieces, cutting herself and licking the wounds)_

She doesn't hate Hao and she doesn't love Yoh, and her own fantasies have ceased to be frightening and are a welcome change when she drowns in her own peak, sometimes at the same time as both males, oblivious to her presence behind the closed door, but most of the time before they do, when the quality of the moans are still tingled with the traces of the same discomfort she feels when someone else tries to touch her.

She does not wonder why she enjoys it so much when it's her husband sleeping with someone else, or how the possibility of rape and murder make her body tense and her lips bleed to stifle her own cries at the moment of the desperately sought orgasm.

_(Haah…Haah…)_

She just accepts the pleasure she wouldn't be able to obtain in any other way and basks in it.

Because she _does_ like it better when Yoh tops, but above all, she likes herself and her dark desires.

_Fin._

* * *

**Panur notes:**

This is an idea that has been haunting me for several months now, let's see if I'm able to put it down so it'll let me rest! I'd also like to hear your opinions on this, and I do appreciate critics! (just please don't be rude). For those interested, I'd also like to add that you can find links to the Asakuracest clubs on my profile. there you can read other works by this author and many different ones, as well as find pictures, manga and twincesty dojins.


End file.
